


IshiMondo - Jealousy

by Scoverva



Series: IshiMondo Week 2020 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, It took me at least ten tries to get a prompt I like, M/M, NSFW, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Smut, Yandere AU, Yandere Kiyotaka, if that makes sense, it’s hard writing kiyotaka as a yandere of all things, just a bit, oh and taka may or may not be a little horny, some reserve course girl dies, they don’t actually end up doing the do, well they do but it isnt written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: ISHIMONDO WEEK DAY SIX - YANDERE AUDescription: After Mondo becomes Kiyotaka’s first friend, Kiyotaka slowly starts to develop an unhealthy obsession with him. He even starts to collect Mondo’s hair and pictures. Kiyotaka is absolutely lovestruck and becomes easily jealous when other people are around Mondo. He wants Mondo to be his and his alone.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: IshiMondo Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	IshiMondo - Jealousy

Kiyotaka knew this was wrong, and he felt so bad doing this. His mind shouted at him, telling him to stop. But, he kept going.

Mondo and some girl from the reserve course were planning to meet up to go get coffee. And, as much as Kiyotaka wanted to be happy for his best friend, his stomach bubbled over with jealousy. So, Kiyotaka watched as Mondo arrived early- how damn ironic- at the gate of the academy. And he watched as the girl arrived, as the two spoke to each other, as the two left whilst happily chatting away. And Kiyotaka hated every second of it.

Later that evening, he ended up bumping into the girl just outside of the academy.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” The girl barked, even though she was the one with her face crammed into her phone. Kiyotaka’s anger from earlier returned- how could Mondo like such a vile girl? Kiyotaka had no answer to that question.

“Pardon me miss, I was just trying to-“

“Oh, excuses, excuses!” The girl huffed. “Seriously, stop harassing me!”

“I am doing nothing of the sort-“

“Ugh, I bet ya wanted to run into me, you pervert!”

Yeah, Kiyotaka was not handling this well. Even if he didn’t already hate her for taking away his best friend, Kiyotaka definitely hated her now. “I am not a pervert.”

“Oh, what? So you are the victim here?! Stop making me out to be the bad guy before I tell the headmaster-!”

Kiyotaka couldn’t take it anymore. He swiftly swung his school bag over his shoulder, slamming it and the heavy textbooks inside into the girl’s head. She stumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

Kiyotaka just glared at her. Again, his morals told him to stop but he just wouldn’t. “Shut. Up.” He slammed the bag into her head again, this time with much more force. And again. And again. And again. He was mad, he’s never been this angry or hateful before. Everything was a blur at this point. But when his mind and vision finally came to focus, the girl laid limp on the ground, her head covered in blood.

What had he done? 

He didn’t know what to do. He just ran to his dorm room, hugging the bag tight to his chest in hopes to hide the bloodstains. He forced his door open and slammed it shut behind himself, tears falling down his face.

His anger had gotten the best of him, and now a student no older than him died at his hands. He just wept, praying that it was all just one hellish nightmare. 

Exhausted, he made his way over to his bed, throwing the bag to the ground and just falling onto the mattress. He looked over to the small collection of items on his bedside table. There were photographs, notes passed in class, even a chunk of Mondo’s hair from when Kiyotaka helped him trim it. It helped make Kiyotaka feel like Mondo was already his.

“...Goodness, what have I done...?” Kiyotaka mumbled to himself, glancing over at the bag. He started tearing up again. “It...It isn’t my fault...she was being beyond difficult. She should’ve just stayed away...” He picked up on the of the photographs, smiling upon seeing such a happy expression on Mondo’s face. “You get it, don’t you Mondo? That she doesn’t deserve you...It isn’t my fault, she’s the one getting in the way...”

Whatever Kiyotaka was feeling, it was far from normal. He wished Mondo was there with him, to tell him it would all be okay. To tell him that he belongs to Kiyotaka, and no one else. He wished Mondo could be there, talking to him, touching him, loving him. “We belong together...I love you, why can’t you see that...?”

Kiyotaka’s hand travelled. He kept his eyes on the photo. He wanted to get his mind off of the incident that just occurred, that Mondo would find out. He rubbed his inner thigh, his breathing hitching as he imagined the hand belonging to Mondo. “You’d hate me, wouldn’t you? You’d hate me for killing the first girl who agreed to go on a date with you. But I don’t care, because...it isn’t my fault...ah...”

Kiyotaka turned, laying on his back. He kept rubbing himself, touching himself, imagining Mondo hovering over him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Though, it wasn’t enough. He was afraid to touch himself where he knew it mattered most and dirty his hands. And yet, he needed this. He needed it so bad. He needed Mondo to tell him he’d be okay, that he loved him. And, eventually, that desire pushed him out of bed and out of his room completely.

He rung Mondo’s doorbell, being anxious to get inside. He couldn’t let anybody see him- the blood from the bag stained his shirt, and he was very noticeably erect. Kiyotaka decided to try and have his arms in a way so that they blocked his obvious ‘situation’, afraid that Mondo wouldn’t even let him in. After a moment, the door opened.

“Who-“ Mondo cut himself off from saying anything mean upon seeing Kiyotaka. “Wha- Aniki? Why’re ya up? And is...that blood? Shit, ya ain’t hurt, are ya?” Mondo stepped forward, checking to see if Kiyotaka had any injuries.

“I...need help,” Kiyotaka muttered, “Could we talk in your room...?”

“Oh, yeah, sure, but seriously, are ya hurt? Should I get Mikan-“

“No.”

Kiyotaka hadn’t meant to be so rude, so abrupt. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to worry about Mondo liking another girl. Either way, it got Mondo to be quiet. The biker stepped aside, allowing Kiyotaka inside his room. When Kiyotaka was in, he finally moved his arms.

“So, uh, what is-“ Mondo quickly noticed the problem, “it...” Mondo shut the door, turning to face Kiyotaka. “Can’t ya just, y’know, deal wit’ it on yer own? I mean, I know we’re best friends, brothers even, but that ain’t usually somethin’ friends go to each other about, man. And, seriously, the fuck is up wit’ the blood?”

“I’m not touching myself,” Kiyotaka sighed, “The idea of touching that makes me feel gross. But, I...I need it, Mondo. I need you.” His words came out in a pant, his breathing ragged. Even now, when he stood before the man he was head over heels with, covered in someone’s else’s blood, he couldn’t help but imagine what he wanted Mondo to do to him.

Although hesitant, the biker agreed with a nod. “Can ya tell me ‘bout the blood first? Ya got me kinda worried, Kiyo.” He walked over to Kiyotaka, keeping about a foot’s difference. Kiyotaka ignored the question. 

“We’ll talk about that after,” Kiyotaka stated. He stepped closer, “But first-“ He wrapped his arms around Mondo’s neck, bringing their faces less than a few inches apart. “I need you. I want you, Mondo, and only you.”

Mondo gave another small nod, grabbing Kiyotaka by the hips and kissing him. Kiyotaka kissed back, leaning into it. Mondo’s lips were chapped and scarred, and he tasted like cigarettes, and Kiyotaka only found himself finding it addicting. Kiyotaka was quick to lick Mondo’s lower lip, hungry for more. Mondo complied, opening his mouth and granting Kiyotaka access. 

The prefect moved one of his arms, sliding his hand down Mondo’s chest until it reached the bottom of Mondo’s tank-top. Kiyotaka slid his hand underneath the white fabric, feeling every muscle and scar on Mondo’s body. His other hand tightly held onto Mondo’s hair, thankful that Mondo’s hair was down. Mondo always looked so much more beautiful with it like that.

When the two pulled apart for air, they slowly made their way to Mondo’s bed, with Mondo straddling Kiyotaka’s waist. “Are ya sure yer comfortable wit’ this?”

“Mondo, please,” Kiyotaka whined, begging, “I’m sure.”

“...Aight, but tell me t’ stop if ya don’t wanna do this anymore, aight?” Mondo requested. Kiyotaka gave a small, reassuring smile.

“I want this, trust me. I want you,” Kiyotaka assured, reaching up and cupping Mondo’s cheek. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, with anybody else. Only you.”

“Aight, well, tell me what ya want me t’ do,” Mondo suggested, having no idea where to start. If he was being honest, this was his first time getting so intimate with another person, let alone his best friend who is also a guy. He had no idea where to start. So, he was looking to Kiyotaka for the answers he needed.

“Anything. Touch me, undress me, whatever you want,” Kiyotaka half-answered, “I’ll love it either way.”

Mondo started by un-buttoning Kiyotaka’s shirt the prefect sitting up slightly so they could pull it off. Mondo just tossed it onto the floor, and although Kiyotaka wanted to scold him for it, he didn’t want to waste any time. Mondo took off his own tank top, tossing it next to Kiyotaka’s shirt.

Kiyotaka stared in awe. He was always pleasantly surprised at how muscular Mondo was, and he always loved hearing about the scars Mondo had. Some were from fights, others were from Mondo’s own idiocy. Kiyotaka started tracing over the scars with his finger, smiling faintly. He looked up at Mondo.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Kiyotaka questioned, “Pleasure me.”


End file.
